


Warmth

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in the Black too long.  They both need the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_Serenity_ was broken.

 

Her engines stilled, her belly peeled back; she sat dusty and forlorn in a field while, two miles to the west, Kaylee and Simon rifled through parts of abandoned ships in the town's junkyard for the pieces to fix her. Mal had taken Zoe with him to meet with a potential employer, and since these particular negotiations required a somewhat delicate touch, Jayne had been left to the nominal task of guarding the ship.

 

He loped through the corridors, long strides eating up the distance between the crew bunks and the guest dorms. He frowned when he found them laying abandoned. He checked the mess next, and then the spare shuttle, but still came up empty. As a last resort, he poked his head into the infirmary, although he knew damn well she would never willingly step foot in there.

 

Where the hell had that girl gotten to?

 

When he was finally out of options, he walked out to the boarding ramp, and crossing his arms over his chest, bellowed out, 'River Tam!'

 

'Here,' came a sleepy voice from somewhere above his head.

 

He sighed before heading over to the repair ladder propped against the side of the ship. Girl ended up in some gorram strange places. He reached the top of the ladder and used his arms to haul himself up and over the side of the wing.

 

River was curled up on its surface, her slow, unfocused blinks showing she had, in fact, been asleep. He paused when he realized her dress was balled up under her head, and the only thing left covering her body was a white bra and a small pair of panties.

 

He cleared his throat. 'Might not be the best spot for that, _ni zi_ ; don't know who could show up.'

 

She rolled onto her back, pointing her bare toes and stretching languidly, drawing his attention to the taut muscles of her abdomen and the curve of her breasts.

 

She tapped her temple. 'No one home but you and the girl.' She stretched again, this time reaching her hands over her head and groaning pleasurably from deep in her belly. 'And the Black is so very cold; my flesh needed warm sun kisses.'

 

'Aw, hell, girl.' He looked her over with hungry, predatory eyes. 'Yer body needed kissin', should have let me know.'

 

She smiled with toe curling heat and reached out a beckoning hand. 'She is never opposed to more Jayne warmth. No peeping mice will return for 1.67 hours.'

 

He didn't say anything, just toed his boots and socks off, one shoe falling over the edge to the ground in his haste. The metal was warm, but it was too early in the day for it to have reached its eventual scorching temperatures.

 

Jayne dropped to his knees at her feet and placed an open mouth kiss on each ankle before starting a slow ascension up her body. She cooed when he licked the back of her knees, sighed when he nipped the insides of her thighs, and by the time he reached the edge of her panties, her whole body was vibrating with a shuddering growl.

 

He grinned into her abdomen, darting his tongue out to taste her belly button. He loved that he was the only person who had ever drawn those sounds from her, and if he had his way, he was the only person who ever would.

 

Her feet were gliding up his back, urging him onward. He complied with her silent request, and when he was hovering over her, she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and ran them across the muscles of his back before jerking it over his head and throwing it to the side. It fluttered down to join his boot.

 

He groaned at the feel of her sun hot skin against his, used his teeth to pull her bra strap down until her breast fell free from its restraint.

 

'God, baby, I love yer tits,' he told her, right before he dipped his head down and brushed his lips across her nipple, back and forth, back and forth. It immediately budded, and his cock stiffened further in response to the texture of her against his mouth.

 

She bucked up into him, and after that it was only seconds until they were both naked and bare and baking in the sun. She was right – it _was_ always cold in the Black, and he felt the duel heat of the sunshine leaching into the skin of his back and the heat from her body warming his front.

 

In a sudden move, he rolled, bringing her to rest on top of him. Her hands braced against his chest and her breasts bobbed slightly with each ragged breath they took. He cupped her hips and her backside, ran rough calluses across smooth thighs while she rocked over him, rubbing slick wetness across his hardness.

 

There was never enough time for this. Never enough time to touch her, never enough time feel her bones pressed flush and hard against his, never enough time when no one was looking and he could creep into her room or she could sneak into his. All these months, and she still refused to let him tell anyone, refused to let him claim her to the crew or anyone else. He tried to smother it, but he was beginning to have the nagging feeling that her ideas were different than his, that he was just a way station to her, something she didn't want to have to embarrassingly explain to her future lover, someone with proper words, and smooth hands, and money and status to give her things she deserved.

 

She stilled over him, a horrified look on her face. 'No! Not so. Never so.' She placed a hand over his heart and ripped his from her hip and situated it on her breast, connecting the twin tattoos of their racing heartbeats. 'It beats for Jayne. Only for you. Always for you.'

 

He looked at a spot of blue sky over her shoulder, jaw clenched even as his cock still insistently pushed toward her heat and his other hand stroked her stomach. 'So you say. But you sure ain't rushin' out ta let no one know I'm yer man, are ya? Ain't eager ta have it be known yer lettin' a backbirth touch you.'

 

She punched him in the shoulder, angry now. 'Not a backbirth! A Jayne. _My_ Jayne. _Her_ man with a girl's name.'

 

'Hey!' he protested, rubbing at the sore spot.

 

Her voice dropped to a whisper. 'She didn't understand. Thought to protect him. Thought he would prefer to avoid screams and threats and guns and accusations, no matter what he told her out loud. But I was wrong.' She played her fingers across his face. 'You're tired of the cold, too. You need the sun as much as I.'

 

She reached down abruptly and shifted, impaling herself on his length. He hissed and then grunted as a sheath of River heat wrapped around him and sweat broke out on his forehead from the effort to hold still.

 

'Today,' she said firmly. 'Not ashamed and will not have him ever fear that she is. Partner, lover, equal, always.' She stopped and blinked before saying bluntly -

 

'I love you, Jayne.'

 

She had never said that to him before, neither of them had, and it catalyzed him into motion. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her slim form, pulling her nakedness flush against his until he was so deep inside her that they both panted jerkily at the sensation. He rolled his hips back and thrust into River-sun.

 

'Say it again.'

 

She met his stare unblinking. 'I love you.'

 

_Thrust._ 'Again.'

 

She mewled it out this time, rocking against him in a fruitless effort to get him to quicken his pace. 'Love you.'

 

_Thrust_. 'Again.' His own breathing had gone erratic and his arms spasmodically tightened around her.

 

'Love...' she braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed up, dropping down just as quickly as his pelvis jerked up to meet her. '... _you_.'

 

Neither of them could manage words after that, as he slid in and out of her over and over again, their pace becoming less sure and more frantic as she ground her center down and around him. They were quickly flushed and sweating in the heat of the day, wet skin slicking in pleasing ways, River whimpering as her nipples tightened in a maddening rub against the hair on Jayne's chest.

 

Finally, Jayne twisted his hips just so, and River threw her head back in ecstasy as she screamed completion to the blazing sun. He caught her neck between his lips, sucked hard as he pumped fast and deep into her, leaving a dark, red mark of ownership at the moment he spilled his seed inside her.

 

' _River_ ,' he gasped, as he tumbled back, bringing her to rest, boneless, against his chest. When he could move again, he brushed the tangles of hair from her face and pressed his lips against her jaw.

 

' _Wo ai ni_ ,' he whispered to the bone there.

 

She dipped her head and caught his mouth with hers. 'I know...I know.'

 

They lay entwined there for long moments, until the metal finally grew too hot, and they wandered back into the ship; Jayne looking for food, and River humming tuneless songs as she danced in intricate steps around him.

 


End file.
